


Clockwork Vs. Nurse Ann

by Laughing_Fox



Series: Creepypasta fights [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, I didn't mean to add NCIS, Injury, It just happened, NCIS - Freeform, Nurse Ann - Freeform, Other, Violence, fight, probably my worst story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle to the death between our two well-known brunettes: Clockwork and Nurse Ann.<br/>Who will win?<br/>//Contains graphic descriptions of violence\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Vs. Nurse Ann

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories suck-ass, but this is probably the worst, sorry.

On the outskirts of the city, standing in the entrance of an old drain pipe, Clockwork stood, only the noise of the wind blowing through the gargantuan concrete tunnel and her own breathing could be heard as she let out a tired sigh, blood adorning her clothing as the sounds of authoritative sirens came to fruition.

Brushing her messy hair out of her eyes, the brunette walked into the mouth of the drain pipe, the entrance large enough to leave a meter of space to the sides and above her.

As she walked in deeper, her eyes adjusted to the dark of the tunnel quickly, the almost bio-luminescent nature of her scientifically-altered eye allowing her to navigate her way with relative ease.

The sound of approaching sirens had faded away only to be replaced by a quiet rumbling and the sound of her boots splashing in the thin layer of water that covered the concrete ground.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her body, she shivered at the cool rush of wind that blew past her, the gentle lighting of the full moon barely visible behind her as she continued her way further into the gloomy, maze-like interior of the run-down pipe system.

Sure that she had lost the authorities, she let out a quiet, malevolent laugh.

“Fucking idiots.” She cackled, finding herself having come to a stop as she pulled out her dual serrated blades, resting their points against the moss-covered walls before carving nonsense scribbles slowly through the grass-like growth.

“Idiots indeed.” Came a quiet whisper from behind her, voice mocking and cruel.

Jumping away from the voice and spinning to face the intruder, Clockwork paused for a mere split second before rushing forward, taking a swipe at the woman now in front of her, her serrated blades eager to rip and tear apart the intruder’s flesh.

Easily lifting her small, black chainsaw from the ground beside her, the taller brunette pushed it forward, deflecting the rapidly approaching knife.

Tightening her grip on the front handle of the heavy weapon, her other hand clasped tightly around the starter cord handle, before she swung it in a way similar to that of a baseball bat, sending Clockwork skidding backwards, a cut opening above her stitched cheeks and below her clock-filled left eye socket before the feisty teen grit her teeth and jumped forward again, wildly slashing with both knives and cutting a shallow gash across the woman’s black nurse uniform’s sleeve, a thin line of blood dripping from the heavily scarred and stitched grey skin.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman – Nurse Ann – adjusted her grip before ripping her arm back, pulling the starter cord with her, the loud whirring of the dangerously spinning saw chain grinding over the bar of the chainsaw and echoing monstrously loudly in the confined space.

Wincing at the sheer noise of the weapon, Clockwork shook her head quickly, as if trying to rid the noise, to no avail.

Growling lowly, the shorter of the two dashed forwards once more, caution thrown to the wind as she countered the chainsaw with her left blade and plunged her right forward, only narrowly missing the other and nicking her uniform again, the lack of light proving to be a disadvantage to the two of them and causing their fight to progressively get closer to the exit of the tunnel, the bright light of the moon their only source of light.

Barely avoiding having her head taken off by the deadly chainsaw, Clockwork threw herself to the ground, rolling expertly out of the way, slamming her knife-filled hands onto the ground to push herself even further away as she scrambled to her feet, adrenaline pulsing through her veins as her movements became jittery and unpredictable.

Swiftly moving her right blade up to her mouth, she bit down on the tough handle, using her now-free hand to throw a well-aimed punch, smashing into Ann’s abdomen, a quiet gasp escaping her before instinctively kicking Clockwork back.

Jumping forward, Ann shifted her weapon to her opposite hand, slashing it in a wide arc just as her green-eyed opponent rushed forward again, the loudly spinning chain ripping into the flesh of Clockwork’s left arm and trailing across her shoulder, her stitched mouth sounding out a pained growl as she tumbled backwards.

The two were now mere meters from the exit, the loud revving of the chainsaw now going almost unnoticed to the two as they traded blows, Clockwork landing a few heavy punches, a few kicks and a fair share of knife wounds.

Though she wasn’t getting away unharmed by any means of the word, her arms and jacket were torn to shreds by the harsh chain and she could feel a nasty bruise forming on her torso, where she was sure she’d broken a rib.

It wasn’t until the chainsaw had run out of juice and stopped its terrifying attacks that Clockwork allowed a proper smile onto her face, jabbing her knife forward and embedding it deeply into Ann’s right arm, an angry curse escaping the woman before backhanding the younger away.

Feeling the sting of her jaw as it clicked loudly in her ears, Clockwork winced, bringing her forearm up and wiping away the small rivulets of blood that had begun to leak from her nose and the corner of her stitched mouth, the coarse string starting to tear at the skin.

“You’re a little bit reckless, don’t you think?” Spoke up Ann, using the weapon by her side as an object to lean on.

“Oh, not at all.” Clockwork grinned, spitting out a mouthful of blood before dropping to her knees and kicking the chainsaw out from beneath the nurse. In the same fluid movement, she brought her leg up, feeling it heavily connect with the woman’s ribcage.

Gritting her teeth, the smaller of the two threw herself backwards in a roll as the chainsaw came flying towards her once more, her own blood dripping off of its chains.

Losing her balance after the ham-fisted attempt at an attack, Ann hit the ground hard, a throbbing pain running along her tender ribs.

Ann lay on her side, gasping for breath across from Clockwork who lay sprawled on her back, arms outstretched and eyes half-closed.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Clockwork forced herself to roll to the side, pushing herself to her feet and stumbling into the side of the tunnel, her blood gushing out and pooling beneath wherever she moved.

Dizzy and disorientated, she collected both of her knives into her grasp once more before bodily tackling Ann as she shakily rose to her feet.

As the two connected heavily, Ann’s chainsaw was kicked away, the hard metal scraping against the solid ground, the ear-splitting screech scratching the concrete before it came to a stop in a pool of Clockwork’s blood.

Clockwork’s two serrated blades were tousled between the two, the smaller brunette ripping a deep gash into the nurse’s stomach before the knife was wrenched away, embedded in her left shoulder as it came down with her second knife, narrowly missing the nurse’s eye as her shoulder gave out on her, giving Ann a chance to kick her off to the side and regain her composure, brushing the dirt, blood and water off of her a best she could as she watched Clockwork struggle to her feet, her arms pure red with the sheer amount of blood that welled out from the gashes marring her arms.

Both had lost their weapons in the scuffle and were now taking the time to eye each other down, Ann’s right eye still hidden beneath her blood-soaked fringe and the clock within Clockwork’s left socket was cracked down the centre, blood pouring freely down her face as her nose twitched in a breath.

The silence that had settled over the two as they remain unmoving was broken by the faint sounds of sirens, snapping Clockwork out of her stupor and casting a malicious grin on Ann’s face.

“Guess they found you after all.” She smirked, gaze landing on her chainsaw as the entrance of the tunnel, its chipped black paint glinting softly in the moon-light.

Following the nurse’s gaze, the younger brunette snarled as the red and blue flashing lights of what she assumed to be the police came flying down the distant road.

Spying her two knives on the ground to her left, further into the old drain pipe, Clockwork laughed.

“Well, I think I’ll let you deal with them. I best be going.” Taking off into a painful run, she ran deeper into what she knew to be a vast network of pipes, ducking just in time to grab her weapons and store them away before a mumbled curse was heard behind her and she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, the long, bony fingers digging brutally into the open wound in her left shoulder and drawing out a pained gasp.

“I don’t think so.” Came the quiet voice of Ann in her ear before she was thrown back towards the open mouth of the tunnel, the blaring sirens directly outside of their area.

“Drop your weapons and come out with your hands behind your back.” Came a calm, deep voice from behind them, four officers closing in on the tunnel with their guns aimed at the two.

Slowly, the two raised their hands in mock surrender, meeting each-others gaze briefly before returning to the four officers standing mere meters from them, guns much too close for comfort.

“Turn around and keep your hands above your head.” Spoke the oldest of the four approaching them, his grey hair and icy, aged blue eyes almost challenging them to disobey him, a Glock 17 in his right hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

“You’re a funny one.” Clockwork mumbled before jumping to the side, grabbing Ann by her uniform and throwing her forward, a barrage of bullets firing at her sudden movement, the hardened metal tearing through the nurse and killing her instantly as Clockwork threw her forward, her dead body falling and landing on the single female officer who caught her quickly, obeying her bosses’ order of handing the body over to the Medical Examiner over by the van.

Jumping forward, Clockwork dropped to the ground before shooting a leg up, knocking the gun away from the youngest officer, knocking him into his dark haired partner and tossing both guns away, a burning pain ripping through her shoulder as she rushed towards the grey haired officer, his bullet entering the already tender knife wound in her left arm.  
Throwing a swift punch, she was countered almost with ease before being tossed to the side.

Fear of the gun in his hand pushed her forward as she pulled out her knives, slamming one up to its handle in the man’s stomach before kicking him to the ground, grabbing his gun from his slackened grasp and barrelling into the two younger officers as they rose to their feet, the female officers cry of anger fuelled concern drowned out by a strangled scream from the youngest officer, Clockwork’s second knife embedding itself into his right collarbone, the clavicle splintering painfully as he stumbled backwards.

About to leap onto the bleeding officer, Clockwork was stopped by the older dark-haired male as his fist connected with the side of her face.

Gasping out a disgruntled yelp, she retaliated harshly, pulling the gun up and firing three blind shots at the man, one hitting him in the leg and the other two missing him completely.

“McGee! DiNozzo!” The names were completely missed by Clockwork as the only remaining officer stormed over to her, grabbing her by the collar, and ramming her into the side of the tunnel, her Islamic accent rolling off her tongue as the two traded harsh blows.

Feeling her nose break as the black-haired woman’s fist connected with it, Clockwork tripped and hit the ground hard.

“Ziva, MOVE.” The hoarse voice of the dark-haired agent echoed through the tunnel before a shot rang out, the bullet in his leg throwing off his aim and sending his own shot into Clockwork’s chest rather than her head, an angry guttural shriek clawed its way out of her throat as she collapsed to the ground, her wounds finally getting the best of her as she was forcefully rolled onto her stomach, the out-of-breath female agent kneeling on her back and forcing her ruined arms into handcuff behind her back before wrenching her off the ground and pulling her into the back of the accompanying ambulance, a long, thick trail of blood trailing after them before blood loss finally took its toll on the brunette and she passed out, body falling limp.

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THEIR DESIGNS OR STORIES**
> 
> \--New fights every week--
> 
> Please don't get all pissy if who you wanted to win didn't.
> 
> (The NCIS part wasn't actually planned, it just kinda happened--)


End file.
